


this victorious shape

by likewinning



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment fic for the prompt "The boy is just no good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this victorious shape

"You used to know better," Jason says. He's laughing in Bruce's ear, something rougher and harsher than – before. Robin's laughter was this joyful thing, maybe a little too menacing when Robin was _Jason_ , maybe –

But never quite this.

"Or you always pretended to," Jason continues. Bruce's mouth is shut, except for the way he's breathing, except for the way Jason's trying to pry his lips open with fingers scraped with calluses and cuts.

Bruce needs to stop him, Bruce _should_ stop him, just as he should have stopped a hundred other things Jason has done, but –

He doesn't want to.

The boy is –

Jason isn't a _boy_ , anymore, not in any true sense of the word. What Jason is, Bruce is – they're _both_ \- still trying to figure out.

Jason's mouth burns him, and he smells like gunpowder, like the cigarettes Bruce told him to stop smoking years ago, like fresh blood and dirt. 

_No good_ , Bruce thinks, but Jason is –

Warm against him, warm, not a body gone cold, not a shell of a boy but a man and Jason says, "It's okay. It's better when you tell the truth."

Bruce can't begin to understand what the truth might be, but he opens his mouth and lets Jason in, anyway.


End file.
